Of Peasants and Pearls
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are more determined than ever to find out Kagome's fear. And well after the challenge has been lifted, the twin's refuse to give up. Oh how they wished they did. …:Series of drabbles, one shots, and mutli-chaptered stories. Fifth Kagome/Twins. Rating change for Language.
1. Hook Line And Sinker

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Anime/ Manga crossover: **__InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**A Kagome/ OHSHC Drabble series, multi-parts and one-shots.**_

_**I, EveryonesWorstNight, C.M.H., Messed-Up-Jinx, do NOT under ANY circumstances own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**Creators**__**: **__OHSHC: Bisco Hatori. IY: Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Pairing: **_

_Kagome/ All (requests for characters is encouraged.)_

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Things to Know: **__Mori is walking to a grocery store by Haruhi's house when he notices a common woman (not much older than himself) trip and spill some of her groceries, so being the gentleman that he is, he helps her, only to drown…. _

_**Hook. Line. And Sinker. **_

_**Takashi Morinozuka/ Mori:**_

He had stopped to help her with her fallen groceries.

_Hook._

But she didn't seem even the slightest bit deterred (annoyed, frustrated) from the hindrance of her day, she wore a normal expression (one of cool, calm, and grace), a slight smile played against her lips and her features were soft as she picked up the shiny red apples which spilled from the bag when she tripped over an uneven sidewalk.

Though the apples themselves seemed to be only the slightest bit bruised by the fall, the woman seemed to be in a state of Nirvana, if not lost very deeply in her thoughts.

_Line._

Mori bent down and helped picked up the rest of her fallen produce, and when there was only one item left that wasn't in the bag, he held it out to her.

She blinked in surprise, seemingly to finally notice that someone was helping her. She stared at the offered red shiny apple for a moment before her eyes slowly trailed up the long arm and finally met Mori's eyes.

_And…_

Mori blinked in slight surprise himself, but held his shock and confusion by a little tilt of the head and a small smile. His dark brown gaze was caught in her own, dark blue eyes.

He was entrapped at just how _blue _they were; such a dark blue that you could almost swim in…

_Sinker. _

* * *

**_A/N:_ **New drabble, one shots, multi-chapter, series type of thing I thought of one day while brushing my teeth. I miss writing T.T But do enjoy this first chapter!

Second chapter will be Mori and Kagome as well, so look for it here real soon!

Review please~!


	2. Mori's Girl

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Anime/ Manga crossover: **__InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**A Kagome/ OHSHC Drabble series, multi-parts and one-shots.**_

_**I, EveryonesWorstNight, C.M.H., Messed-Up-Jinx, do NOT under ANY circumstances own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**Creators**__**: **__OHSHC: Bisco Hatori. IY: Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Pairing: **_

_Kagome/ All (requests for characters is encouraged.)_

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Things to Know:**_

___The Mori __girls belong to a Japanese subculture. 'Mori' means forest __in Japanese, and Mori girls look like fairytale forest wanderers in their __loose dresses, vintage prints and quaint accessories. Mori girls choose to __live their lives on their own terms, stopping to appreciate the little __things that others overlook amidst the hustle and bustle of daily life._

**___Mori's Girl._**

_**Takashi Morinozuka/ Mori:**_

He watched in fascination at just how _graceful_ the woman seemed to be when dancing on the tip of her toes, her back arched as her hands moved in a fluttering type of movement, like a butterfly gliding through the air.

His eyes trailed the movements as the woman on the other side of the glass danced the ballet, with calming music flooding the practice room; it was the same song all the time, every day, three days a week.

At 3:02 in the afternoon, Higurashi Kagome could be found in the practice room by herself, dancing to a duet of piano and violin from the stereo system, her black skirt swished and swayed as she turned; her long ebony silk locks were tied back into two high pony tails, her enchanting (and rare) blue eyes were in concentration on the mirrors.

Mori stood and watched at the dancing girl for a few more moments, before he turned away and silently wondered to himself how the girl couldn't have possibly gotten whiplash from watching herself spin in the mirror so often.

* * *

At 3:02, Kagome wasn't in the practice room.

At 3:35, Kagome wasn't in the practice room.

At 4:45, Kagome wasn't in the practice room.

At 5:50, Kagome didn't show up to dance at all.

.

.

.

* * *

Honey stared at his cousin, his bright brown eyes narrowing in suspicion at how tense Mori seemed to be.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Honey asked, Mori stared down at his older cousin, before patting Honey's blonde head, giving a soft sounding hum, he walked away from his cousin, his bag slung over his shoulder as he strolled out of the school grounds, leaving Honey to stand alone, staring after him.

* * *

Mori walked down the sidewalks, seeing how the big houses were slowly getting replaced, a big gap in between and soon he was in the more expensive part of Tokyo, then slowly those started getting replaced, and then he was surrounded by Commoners.

He looked around, seeing over the crowd, and how some people whispered and pointed at his blazer, he glanced around again, seeing a sign for a park down another street, he didn't know where he was going, and he just knew he was walking.

* * *

He made it to the park faster than he thought, and he glanced around to see that it was mostly deserted, he strolled through, his bag still over his shoulder as he looked at the tall Sakura trees and how their gum pink blossoms fell from the branches and coated the ground.

He heard a bird chirp from somewhere not too far away, and on instinct did he look for it.

His eyes landed on someone who was spinning in a lovely virgin white summers dress to accommodate for the warm day, her raven locks were flying out around her, twisting as she spun, her feet were bare as they danced and twirled.

By pure fascination did he step off the path and move out towards the dancing figure who was dancing in the grass with cherry blossoms falling around her, two birds flew in a wide circle above her, and a wild red fox sat off to the side watching the girl with rapt attention; Mori also noticed how she was laughing with glee.

Only when did she stop, holding her head from the dizziness she felt, and open up those enchanting blue eyes of hers that swam for a moment before focusing on Mori and how close he had gotten, did she blush.

"Takashi-kun. What a pleasant surprise." She smiled, bowing her head of now wild and tangled raven hair.

"Kagome…" Mori murmured, his form relaxing as he smiled at the smaller woman. "I had no idea that I would be seeing you today, especially since you weren't at school today." He said in that low and slow voice of his.

Kagome laughed, covering her mouth as her cheeks were still flushed pink from her gleeful dance a moment before.

"I was just enjoying the beautiful weather today, I couldn't possibly be kept cooped up in a stuffy classroom."

And Mori thought that she seemed almost like a woodland fairy with how much wildlife she attracted.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **New drabble, one shots, multi-chapter, series type of thing I thought of one day while brushing my teeth. I miss writing T.T But do enjoy this second chapter!

_**Third Chapter I'll be taking requests on!**_

Review please~!

(And for the last chapter, I wasn't putting a defentiation on the word "deterred", I was putting up other words that could explain the other type of emotions Kagome could've been feeling if she wasn't lost in thought.)


	3. My Sweets

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Anime/ Manga crossover: **__InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**A Kagome/ OHSHC Drabble series, multi-parts and one-shots.**_

_**I, EveryonesWorstNight, C.M.H., Messed-Up-Jinx, do NOT under ANY circumstances own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**Creators**__**: **__OHSHC: Bisco Hatori. IY: Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Pairing: **_

_Kagome/ All (requests for characters is encouraged.)_

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Things to Know:**_

_She just didn't seem like the violent type…_

**___My Sweets._**

_**Mitsukuni Haninozuka/ Honey:**_

Rain pelted the glass panes on the abandoned music room on the third floor of the East Wing in the High School section of the grand knowledgeable grounds known as the Ouran Academy, playground for the rich and wealthy.

The Host Club's atmosphere was tense, thick with the heated rivalry of the two people staring each other down. The other guests didn't dare make a sound; two girls with Tamaki shared an uncertain glance with the other then turned their attention to the oldest (and smallest) host of the entire club.

And then there was the person who was glaring with, the newest student of the Ouran Academy, High School section, and class 3A.

Higurashi, Kagome.

The two elders of the school stared at each other, neither of them blinking as they both had a hand on the plate in the middle of the table where a perfectly sliced, iced, and decorated piece of angel food cake sat with a single ruby red, plump strawberry.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, looking to where Haruhi disappeared off to just a few moments before.

Kaoru and Hikaru didn't dare move towards the small host and the female who both loved the sweets too much for their own good.

Mori walked towards them, but as he reached out to touch Kagome's shoulder, she quickly took his hand with her free one and just as easily tossed him over her shoulder; her blue eyes never left Honey's and her hand never left the plate.

Mori blinked in surprise up at the ceiling when he found himself on his back on the floor.

Mitsukuni made the brave move of bringing the plate towards himself; Kagome brought it right back towards her.

Mitsukuni frowned more before he blinked and smiled, the flowers showing up around his head as he grinned cutely. Kagome frowned and her eyes narrowed more.

"Oh, Kago-chan! Can I please have the-"

"No."

Honey pouted, his eyes filling up with tears. Kagome raised a single eyebrow at this, her lips thinned out into a line as her glare stayed in place.

"But Kago-chan, you didn't even know what I was going to ask-"

"No."

Honey kept his sad and sorrowful features for a few moments longer, but Kagome didn't move a muscle and her stare didn't waver; girls from all around the room went "aww" or squealed at how adorable he looked.

Honey frowned finally, his glare returning as he matched her cold stare evenly.

"It's my cake."

"I'm the guest."

"I'm cuter."

"I'm older."

"I'm wiser."

They were both silent. Kagome's jaw clenched as she drew the plate closer to herself, Mitsukuni frowned as he drew the plate back.

Tamaki held his breath.

"Hey guys, I made more cake!" Haruhi chirped, coming from a doorway with a tray and more perfectly cut slices of cake.

Kagome glanced at her, and Mitsukuni took this to wrench the cake from her hands and run off. Kagome growled and hopped over the table, her skirt flying over her legs as she took off running after the smaller Host.

"Mitsukuni! You're dead!" Kagome yelled, hot on his heels.

Haruhi sighed, placing the tray down and going back through the door she just came out of.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a worried look with each other as they watched the woman, the bravest person in all of Japan according to them (one who stood up to Kyoya and is willing to take Mitsukuni on any time) tackle the small Host to the ground.

The cake was then ruined.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **New drabble, one shots, multi-chapter, series type of thing I thought of one day while brushing my teeth. I miss writing T.T But do enjoy this Third chapter!

This Chapter was a requested pairing of Honey/ Kagome. 

_**Fourth Chapter I'll be taking requests on!**_

Review please~!


	4. Mistletoe

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Anime/ Manga crossover: **__InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**A Kagome/ OHSHC Drabble series, multi-parts and one-shots.**_

_**I, EveryonesWorstNight, C.M.H., Messed-Up-Jinx, do NOT under ANY circumstances own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**Creators**__**: **__OHSHC: Bisco Hatori. IY: Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Pairing: **_

_Kagome/ All (requests for characters is encouraged.)_

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

**_Mistletoe_**

**_Things to Know: _**_They just didn't expect HER to be the one Nekozawa Umehito was stumbling over his feet for…_

**_Umehito Nekozawa/ Nekozawa-sempai:_**

It was subtle, very much so. So much so in fact that hardly anyone could've noticed.

But he was careless.

Oh, so much so. _So much so_ in fact that Mitsukuni was the first to find out, though that shouldn't have been much of a surprise for the little genius.

Kyoya was next, thinking himself higher and superior to the other idiots of the club (not counting Mori, of course) because he was the _second _to figure out that something was most defiantly wrong with the upper classman.

Mori was the last to figure it out, but he didn't mind so much. He sat back with the other two, Mitsukuni and Kyoya, and just… Observed the situation.

Haruhi suggested a Christmas gathering for the Host Club, their guests, and few of their friends.

Honey jumped into the idea full force, once hearing of Kyoya's plan of what would happen with the Dark Magic Club's President, Nekozawa Umehito.

Mori agreed as well, wanting to see the outcome of the entire thing.

Tamaki was too willing to jump at the chance of his "Precious Little Girl!" and her idea of actually _willingly _to participate in Host Club Activities.

Hikaru agreed instantly as well, but Kaoru faltered in his decision making for only a second.

Something wasn't right in Kyoya-sempai's mind…

* * *

Umehito Nekozawa glanced around from under his dark hood and dark green wig, his white teeth scrapped against his bottom lip nervously as his hands clenched and unclenched inside the Belzeneef puppet.

The school seemed abandoned as his footsteps echoed across the halls, and he silently thanked his female classmate, one who wasn't terrified of him, for the Host Club's schedule.

According to it they weren't in session today.

Umehito gasped in shock as he was suddenly taken from the brightly colored hallway into a dark classroom. His eyes took only a moment to adjust before he was looking at the sparkling blue eyes against a dark room that belonged to his longtime friend, newly fiancée, and all time love.

"Umehito…" Her voice was a whisper that wasn't forced, but music along his ears as her sugary sweet breath from her favorite flavored coffee washed over his cheeks when he pulled her flush against him, his head in her raven hair, her own head was lost in his black cloak.

The door opened and there stood little Mitsukuni Haninozuka, looking for his younger brothers bag that he had left in his 8th grade classroom.

He blinked in surprise when he saw Nekozawa and the new transfer student hugging.

* * *

She hit him lightly on the arm, a frown tugging at her pink lips when he threatened to curse a first year for stepping on his books when they fell to the floor because he tripped.

Nekozawa looked up at her sheepishly, a blush staining his cheeks as he bowed his head and gathered his things, the girl did the same, but when she went to give him back his Belzeneef puppet, he was already down the hall and on his way back to class.

She didn't frown, only looked down at the puppet and tucked it in one of the hidden pockets of her virgin white summer dress that she was permitted to wear.

It was no secret that she hated the yellow dresses.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, snapped his black notebook shut, and strode off to his own classroom.

* * *

She wasn't even the least bit tired as she stood before him, injured or sore students lined the wall behind the both of them, small groans of pain were heard here and there, but otherwise all was silent.

"You are strange." Was all he said before he lunged at her.

"And you are lagging." Was her only reply as she went for the opening he mistakenly left for all to see, and if she were one of his regular opponents, she knew she wouldn't be able to fit her foot into the opening he had left.

She noticed right away that he was limping only the slightest on his left leg, and there she did aim.

As Mori bowed in defeat, he noticed that Nekozawa was there to greet the girl as she left the training area and moved to the dressing room to shower and change.

She graced the senior with a smile.

* * *

"A Christmas gathering?" She wrinkled her nose slightly, not really one for parties, gatherings, or crowds of any sort.

"Yup! Honey-Sempai specifically asked me to ask you to come; he really wants you there, as well as Mori-sempai." Haruhi smiled, the corner of _her_ eyes crinkling only the slightest. The older girl raised an eyebrow, looking at the extravagantly decorated invitation.

"Also Honey, Mori, and Kyoya –sempai all wanted me to mention that Umehito Nekozawa-sempai will be there as well." Haruhi tapped her chin as she stared down at her shoes.

"I wonder why…"

"I'll go." Haruhi's head shot up, her eyes wide as her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"But-"

"Here, I already memorized it." The woman handed the invitation back to Haruhi and spun on her heel, walking away from the female in disguise quickly, her long raven hair swishing at her back in two high pony tails that stood out against the white dress she wore.

* * *

She looked at the double doors, staring at them, debating whether or not to just go in and bare being in such a ridiculous outfit, or go home and demand the maids pick something else out for her to wear because this… _This trick _was certainly not something she admired!

Though she admits she looked pretty damn good.

She sighed, smoothing down the white dress that ended above her knees an inch too high for her likes, but brushed her raven locks back before bringing two forth and over her shoulders.

She opened the door, and her blue eyes widened when she saw that the room was lit only with candle light.

Soft music played somewhere from the background, but she didn't pay any mind to it as she stepped into the room. Further inside the Music Room, the windows were covered with black curtains, roses covered the pillars, and in the middle of the room, was a bright, white light that had a single figure standing in the middle, and was that… Was that supposed to be _snow _in the white beam of light that was surrounded by darkness?

Her white wedges made no sound as she walked along the polished tile floors, her dress swishing about her legs as she walked closer to the figure in the winter wonderland surrounded by darkness and the soft glow of candles.

The figure spun suddenly, bowing to her as she got to the edge of the darkness, about ready to step into the light.

She gasped when she saw golden hair and teal blue eyes peeking out from under a black top hat; his black cape was drawn back as he bowed before her.

"Nekozawa…" She breathed, her pace quickened before she stood in front of the man in the middle of the floor bathed in the white light.

Mistletoe hung from the ceiling above their heads, and as their lips met in the middle, a flash went off, capturing the moment.

"But it's only March…"

"You love winter, my little bird…" Nekozawa murmured to her, grasping her hand and leading her into a dance easily.

"Oh, Kago-chan! Smile!" She heard Honey's voice ring out before another flash pierced through the darkness.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **New drabble, one shots, multi-chapter, series type of thing I thought of one day while brushing my teeth. I miss writing T.T But do enjoy this Fourth chapter!

This Chapter was a requested pairing of Nekozawa/ Kagome. 

_** Fifth Chapter will be Kagome/ Twins. Taking Requests on Sixth!**_

Review please~!


	5. Late Nights

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Anime/ Manga crossover: **__InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**A Kagome/ OHSHC Drabble series, multi-parts and one-shots.**_

_**I, EveryonesWorstNight, C.M.H., Messed-Up-Jinx, do NOT under ANY circumstances own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**Creators**__**: **__OHSHC: Bisco Hatori. IY: Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Pairing: **_

_Kagome/ All (requests for characters is encouraged.)_

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

**_Late Night's_**

**_Things to Know: _**_Kyoya goes with Haruhi to a nearby convenience store down the road when the Host Club had taken to keeping watch on Haruhi all-night-long, and they ran out of sweets for Honey, Strawberry's for Mori, and Coffee. _

_What Kyoya doesn't know is that he'll be back more than once, just for the Cashier girl that works late nights and locks up…_

_(Set to after they all come back from the 1 year in America.)_

**_Kyoya Ootori:_**

She sighed as she stretched her arms over her head, her bangs were pinned back and away from her eyes, her shoulder length chocolate brown hair swayed in the late night and warm summer air. Kyoya pushed his own glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stuffed his hands in his pockets; his sandaled feet made barely a sound along with Haruhi's flip-flop covered ones.

"Thank you, again, for coming with me to the store, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said, glancing at her elder friend before kicking a stray pebble off the side walk.

Kyoya watched the gray rock bounce a few times before stopping in the middle of the road.

"I saw an opportune moment to get out of your apartment and into the quietness of the night, I just do hope that Mori will be able to handle them." Kyoya murmured.

**_(At the Apartment)_**

Mori sat with his legs crossed and his back against the wall, Kaoru was sat in front of the TV, Hikaru was playing some sort of game he downloaded onto Haruhi's laptop that he and his brother got for her not too long ago. Tamaki was in the corner nearest to him crying his eyes out, wailing how his precious Haruhi didn't love him anymore.

And then there was Honey.

Who was crying.

Very _loudly_.

"Where is Haru-chan and Kyo-chan with the Sweets?! I want the sweets!"

Mori sighed.

**_(Back with Haruhi and Kyoya)_**

Haruhi sweat dropped thinking about it, and the fit that Honey through when he found out that they had ran out of anything remotely sweet.

"We should probably hurry so the apartment isn't in complete ruins by the time we get back." Haruhi stated. Kyoya nodded in agreement and he watched as the girl ran off down the side walk ahead of him, her red and white skirt flying up and around her knees.

Kyoya fixed his glasses once again before running after her, easily catching up with her. He raised his finely fixed eyebrow down at her and ran ahead of her.

Haruhi glared at him and cursed her lazy ways.

**_(At the Store)_**

Kagome's head was down on the counter, her ears listened to the whirring of the generator as it powered the lights and various other objects in the store. The jingling of the door being opened made Kagome shoot up from behind the counter and place on her fake happy smile.

Her eyes connected with the door and saw a tall young man holding the door open. Her smile vanished when she saw that he wasn't even going to come inside she slumped back and opened up the book she was reading an hour or so before she decided to take a five minute nap.

"Thank you, Kyoya." A female voice said, slightly breathless.

"Anytime, Haruhi. What type of Host would I be if I didn't hold the door open for a Princess?" the male said. Kagome snorted at how cheesy he sounded, but she did admit that he had a very nice voice.

Haruhi snorted as she walked inside the convenience store and grabbed a basket.

"Well, let's start with that you'd be Kyoya, for one. And two, you never considered me a princess in the three years that I've known you." Haruhi stated. Glancing at who was behind the counter tonight, but the older girls nose was buried in a book.

Kyoya chuckled humorlessly, standing by the check out. Other than the three the store was empty.

"Kyoya, do you want anything besides what I have to pick up for the others?" Haruhi called over her shoulder as she made her way to the sweets section.

"I'm perfectly fine, Haruhi." Kyoya said, on his cell phone typing away, he casted a glance at Kagome before seeing that she was too absorbed in her book to pay attention.

"Yes, hello? Doctor Fujuhoki? I need to the newest developments in the most recent of patients. This is Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya sighed, before turning away from Kagome and heading outside. Kagome looked at the man curiously before shrugging it off and watching the girl scan the sweets.

"She's cute…" Kagome mumbled, placing her hand in her chin and closing her book and watching the girl shop. Kagome's brows furrowed slightly as she started thinking on where she heard the name Haruhi before and where those big brown eyes seemed familiar….

"I know you…" Kagome murmured, biting on her lip trying to remember something…

She jumped slightly when the girls phone went off very loudly, Haruhi jumped out of her skin and fumbled for her phone, her hands shaking.

"H-Haruhi F-Fujioka speaking…" Haruhi said, moving about the isles.

_"HARUHI! WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS GIRL?!" _Kagome could easily hear the man on the other line wail. Haruhi cringed before glaring at the phone.

"Tamaki! I'm still at the store, just calm down and wait." Haruhi sighed, snapping her phone shut and slipping it back in the pockets of her skirt.

Kagome jumped up quickly, remembering the name.

"Haruhi _Fujioka_?!" Kagome said, her eyes wide as her mouth was open. Haruhi jumped slightly and turned to Kagome, her eyes wide.

"Y-Yes? She asked.

"It's me, Kagome Higurashi from Elementary and Middle School!" Kagome couldn't believe she found her old friend Haruhi again!

Haruhi blinked before her eyes widened, she dropped her basket and ran to Kagome, hugging her tightly.

"Kagome! Oh my- How long has it been? 3 years, 4 years?"

"6 Actually, remember I changed middle schools as you were coming in to your first year."

"Oh yeah…" Haruhi mumbled, she couldn't help the grin that broke across her face when seeing her old friend again.

"Tell me now, is that deviously handsome man standing outside your _boyfriend_?" Kagome couldn't help the sly smirk that fit across her lips, not one for passing up a chance to tease her younger friend.

Haruhi blushed before waving her hands back and forth wildly.

"N-No, no! That was my friend Kyoya, Ootori, my boyfriend is Tamaki Suoh!" Haruhi clamped a hand over her mouth. Kagome blinked before she grinned and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kagome squealed, petting the smaller woman's head of hair.

Kyoya opened the door and stood shocked as Haruhi's red face was pressed against Kagome's prominent chest, the older woman cooing and she petted Haruhi's soft brown locks.

**_(Later)_**

Haruhi shifted in the back seat of the car uncomfortably with the bags of sweets, strawberries, and coffee she had bought with the help of Kagome's discount and Kyoya's credit card.

"Thank you for driving us to my apartment, Kagome…" Haruhi said. Kagome laughed and waved her hand in the driver's seat beside Kyoya.

"Don't mention it! I had to lock up tonight anyways, and besides it was past closing time by the time you checked out… So why not?" Kagome hummed, glancing at the apartment complex's before pulling over and parking besides the one Haruhi pointed out.

"Well, here you are. Be safe now, ok? With all those men in your apartment, you lucky girl." Kagome winked at her before laughing at Haruhi's red face. "I'm only teasing, would you like me to help you with those? We can each take two and it'll save you from having to walk up and down those stairs more times than necessary." Kagome said.

"That would be great, Kagome! Thank you!"

"No problem!" She smiled and hopped out of the car. Kyoya followed and they both opened up the back doors and gathered the brown bags in their arms before Haruhi led the way to the top.

Kagome stopped and looked at the open doors of her car, frowning slightly as she kicked the doors closed and quickly ran after Haruhi and her tall male friend.

Kagome caught the closing door with her foot, panting slightly from the run up the stairs.

"Haruhi- why so many stairs?" Kagome called into the barren looking living room. All went silent.

"Haruhi?" Kagome called, going further into the apartment. 5 different male heads peeked out from the kitchen. Kagome's blood went cold and her eyes widened.

She took a step back, her hold on the bags tightening.

"Haruhi-"

"Who's this new woman?"

The twins were the first to speak, their cat-like eyes never leaving her form.

"That's my old friend Kagome, she's the one that's carrying the sweets-"

"SWEETS!" Honey jumped and ran towards her. Kagome got into as much as a fighting stance as she could when the boy ran towards her, and she easily jumped over him, her foot on his head as she pushed up and soared through the small apartment, landing in the kitchen and quickly running to drop the bags on the counter and hide behind Haruhi.

"You have interesting friends." Kagome mumbled, peeking from behind Haruhi as she stared at all of them with suspicion. "I don't like any of them. Except those two." She pointed towards Mori and Kyoya, who looked at her strangely.

"I like those two."

Haruhi shook her head as she motioned the tall blonde over. Tamaki easily swayed over to his girlfriend's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he cradled her to him.

"Yes, my precious, sweet, Haruhi?" He purred. Haruhi rolled her eyes and motioned to Kagome.

"Kagome, this is my boyfriend Tamaki. Tamaki, this was my best friend in Elementary and Middle school, Kagome Higurashi, her family owns the shrine up the street. We lost contact when she traded middle schools and I got accepted into Ouran-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT! You got accepted into Ouran?" Kagome asked, her mouth hanging open. Haruhi blushed and nodded.

"Y-yes…"

"And these…."

"Are the children from very rich and powerful families, yes."

"And the kid that I-"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka…."

"…. Well, Fuck." She mumbled, sinking to the floor and backing away into a corner nearby.

"Fuck, Sesshoumaru is going to kill me! And not to mention InuYasha-" She gasped, her eyes widening as her hands came up to grasp her ears. "What about Kouga? Shit! Shit, shit, shitty shit shit!" She cursed, standing up quickly as she fled through the home.

"Bye Haruhi, nice seeing you again, visit sometime!" She bowed to the others in the room. "Please, none of you are invited." She slammed the front door and fled down the stairs, cursing to herself.

"Sesshoumaru and InuYasha… As in the Tashio brothers?" Hikaru asked, Mori nodded. Honey frowned slightly in thought.

"They're very powerful in all lines of work really."

"Kind of lagging in the medical business and the education though." Kaoru murmured.

"Kagome Higurashi…" Kyoya mumbled, his eyes slitting slightly as he thought he should pay another visit to the girl that worked behind the counter.

"I feel that they might try to "kill" her, as she so lovely put it." Honey said sourly, sucking on a chocolate bar.

"Who knows? Though it seems weird to see her in such great shape." Haruhi said, putting all the items she bought away, six pairs of eyes looked her way. "Well, in her last year in middle school, in her new one, she missed almost the entire year because she was sick from everything between life threatening diseases, to ones made up, to a simple cold. There was rarely a day she was at school." Haruhi said.

There were shocked faced all around.

"I used to talk to the friends she made there." Haruhi shrugged.

Kyoya's interest was at an all-time high.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **New drabble, one shots, multi-chapter, series type of thing I thought of one day while brushing my teeth. I miss writing T.T But do enjoy this Fifth chapter!

This Chapter was a requested pairing of Kyoya/ Kagome. 

_** Sixth Chapter will be Kagome/ Twins. Taking Requests on Seventh!**_

Review please~!

(I lied, the Fifth chapter will be a Kagome/ Kyoya with a possibitly of it continuing on later if anyone wants it)


	6. Fears

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

_**Anime/ Manga crossover: **__InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**A Kagome/ OHSHC Drabble series, multi-parts and one-shots.**_

_**I, EveryonesWorstNight, C.M.H., Messed-Up-Jinx, do NOT under ANY circumstances own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**Creators**__**: **__OHSHC: Bisco Hatori. IY: Rumiko Takahashi_

_**Pairing: **_

_Kagome/ All (requests for characters is encouraged.)_

_**Of Peasants and Pearls:**_

**_Fears_**

**_Things to Know: _**_Hikaru and Kaoru are more determined than ever to find out Kagome's fear. And well after the challenge has been lifted, the twin's refuse to give up. _

_Oh how they wished they did. _

**_Fears:_**

**_Hikaru/ Kaoru Hitachiin:_**

She shuddered, faltered in her steps, her breath came out in pants, her vision blurred and sweat coated her skin as she rushed to get to her room in time.

In time, must be in time, gotta' be _in time; h_as to be _in time_; that transformation waits for _no one_.

She growled deeply in her throat, a feature that she was incredibly proud of. She grunted in pain as her limbs grew, her knuckles popped out of joint before reforming as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain.

_"Damn that Midoriko for placing this curse on me." _Her thoughts turned dark as she collapsed on the ground, only a few doors away from her room. _"That bitch."_

She pushed herself up, she swayed slightly before running towards her door, and she opened it and slammed it closed right behind her as she entered her room. Her safe room. _Her domain. _

She didn't notice the two intruders in her room as she stumbled towards her vanity; her long fingers grasped the metal of the vanity made just for her by her ever-so-lovely cousin, Nekozawa Umehito.

Her back hunched, her nose crinkled back as she snarled as she watched her nails grow longer and sharp. She groaned in pain as the bones in her legs cracked, extended, and reformed.

"That bitch." She growled low in her throat. Her pupil's silted, her hair grew, and she finally screamed when little black points grew from the top of her head, and a long, black thing slithered down her legs from the back.

"Fuck." She heard someone whisper. Her screams died and echoed around the soundproofed room. The little points on her head stood up straight before swiveling around.

The room was silent, and in the mirror, Kagome could see the glowing reflection of the ice blue eyes, the half-moon's rays shone through gaps in the curtains. Her eyes squinted against the darkness.

Something moved.

She took a deep breath, straightening up and squaring her shoulders to her new height of almost 8 feet. She rubbed her black furred arms in anticipation, her claws clinking against each other.

She could smell them, their familiar musk, the shampoo they use, and their fear.

Oh, their fear was _delicious_.

Her eyes snapped open once more, the blue fading to a single ring around the edges and pupil, and in the middle was replaced by a glowing pink.

"You two are still trying to figure out _what my fear is_?" Her voice was calm, but lower, her muscles were tense as her tail flickered back and forth. One of her hands came up to stoke her black furred cheek, and then she flipped her hair over her shoulder before she turned around quickly and stalked towards the twins.

"Well, welcome to my fucking nightmare assholes!" She screamed at them, throwing open her closet doors as she growled at them, her sharp teeth barred as she growled at the two shivering hosts that were clinging to the other, starring up at her with wide, watery eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as she slammed the closet doors on them again, locking them in there.

"That fucking bitch, Midoriko." She growled low in her throat, flexing her hands and watching as her claws glinted in the silvery moon light.

"God damned curse. A CAT, of all things!"

Fucking Nightmares.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **New drabble, one shots, multi-chapter, series type of thing I thought of one day while brushing my teeth. I miss writing T.T But do enjoy this Fifth chapter!

This Chapter was a requested pairing of Twins/ Kagome. 

_** Seventh Chapter will be Kagome/ Twins. Taking Requests on Eighth!**_

Review please~!

(People have said that they wanted more from the fifth chapter, so if I really do continue it, you guy's will be among the first to know, but of course It will be a seperate story and I would be redoing and fixing up the first chapter (chapter five).)


End file.
